A picture is worth a Thousand words
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Little Moira shows her mother, Kitty Pryde, her latest art work of her family.
1. Original story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

As Katherine "Kitty" Pryde Rasputin was working on our yearly taxes she heard the voice of her four year old daughter, Moira Rasputin, crying out to her. 

"Mommy do you want to see my newest pictures that I drew ?"

"Sure Kiddo I think Mommy could use a break."

Moira brought a few strips of computer paper to show her mother.

"Moira, you didn't write on Mommy and Daddy taxes did you ?"

"No Mommy."

"Okay then well what this picture with the grey picture with the peach coloring?"

"That's daddy in his shiny form and you and me outside our home in a sunny day."

"Wow, but who in this new picture with the grey stripes on each side?"

"That's Uncle Logan, and here a picture of Aunty Laura," stated Moira handing Kitty a smaller portrait of the clone Wolverine.

"Okay and I think I can guess who in this picture….it's Aunty Storm right?"

"Yep that right," stated Moira as her mother questioned the picture with the brown stick figure.

"And this one is Miss Frost am I right?" Kitty asked about the whit scribble with grey strips on it.

"Yes it is mommy."

"Well do you want me to mail these to our family?" asked Kitty as her daughter nodded a no.

"Not yet mommy, I need to do one for Grand mommy."

"Okay, I'll be here when you finish your pictures."

As her daughter left she took a look at her family portrait and decided to show it to her husband when he returned from work at the local construction crew.

"It looks wonderful," he stated when he finally saw the picture, "A regular chip off the old Rasputin block."

"Can we hang it on the fridgerator, Daddy?" asked Moira.

"Of course my little artist," he replied with joy in his heart.

After the picture was hung, the family looked at it with pride and joy.

"It feels perfect," states Kitty to her daughter, "Just like you Moira."

"Thank you mommy, I love you."

"And I love you too kiddo."

"Can we mail the pictures tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'm sure your Uncle Logan would love to see the picture you drew of him."

* * *

Several days later Logan did receive that picture along with Laura's picture.

"Cute, kid" he thought to himself, "Real cute."

And he fold it up and placed it within his wallet for safe keeping.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_** _Hope you all enjoyed this short tale of Kitty and Little Moira. Also the idea for Peter working at a construction site came from the 90s animated series in which I was first introduced him as._

_Also for those who don't know it already: Storm and Rachel Grey are kind of like Moira's godmothers. While Logan is like her godfather. However, I think that fellow Shadowcat and Colossus Fan fic writer Starsinger thought of that one, So I thank her for the idea. _

_Once again I hope you all enjoy the tale as much as I enjoy writing it. _


	2. Revised and Renamed: The Color of Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

As Katherine "Kitty" Pryde Rasputin was working on our yearly taxes she heard the voice of her four year old daughter, Moira Rasputin, crying out to her. 

"Mommy, do you want to see my newest pictures that I drew?"

_I know the color of love _

_ And it's lives inside of you _

"Sure Kiddo I think Mommy could use a break."

Moira brought a few strips of computer paper to show her mother.

"Moira, you didn't write on Mommy and Daddy taxes did you?"

"No Mommy."

"Okay then well what this picture with the grey picture with the peach coloring?"

"That's daddy in his shiny form and you and me outside our home in a sunny day."

_I know the color of truth _

_It's in the image of you. _

"Wow, but who in this new picture with the grey stripes on each side?"

"That's Uncle Logan, and here a picture of Aunty Laura," stated Moira handing Kitty a smaller portrait of the clone Wolverine.

"Okay and I think I can guess who in this picture….it's Aunty Storm right?"

"Yep that right and she is using her windy powers," stated Moira as her mother questioned the picture with the brown stick figure with the grey curves.

"And this one is Miss Frost am I right?" Kitty asked about the white scribble with grey strips on it.

"Yes, it is mommy. Miss Frost is in jail for being bad."

"Well do you want me to mail these to our family?" asked Kitty, as her daughter nodded a no.

_If it comes from the heart _

_Then you know that it's true _

"Not yet mommy, I need to do one for Nana."

"Okay, I'll be here when you finish your pictures."

As her daughter left, she took a look at her family portrait and decided to show it to her husband when he returned from work at the local construction crew.

"It looks wonderful," he stated when he finally saw the picture, "A regular chip off the old Rasputin block."

_It will color your soul like a rainbow _

_And the color of love is in you _

"Can we hang it on the refrigerator, Daddy?" asked Moira.

"Of course my little artist," he replied with joy in his heart.

After the picture was hung, the family looked at it with pride and joy.

"It feels perfect," states Kitty to her daughter, "Just like you Moira."

"Thank you mommy, I love you."

"And I love you too my little angel."

"Can we mail the pictures tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'm sure your Uncle Logan would love to see the picture you drew of him."

* * *

Several days later Logan did receive that picture along with Laura's picture.

"Cute, kid" he thought to himself, "Real cute."

And he folds it up and placed it within his wallet for safe keeping.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_** _Hope you all enjoyed this short tale of Kitty and Little Moira. Also the idea for Peter working at a construction site came from the 90s animated series in which I was first introduced him as._

_Also for those who don't know it already: Storm and Rachel Grey are kind of like Moira's godmothers. While Logan is like her godfather. However, I think that fellow Shadowcat and Colossus Fan fic writer Starsinger thought of that one, So I thank her for the idea._

_As for the song, it comes from Boyz II men's song entitiled Color of love, and this is the main chorus line of that song._

_Once again I hope you all enjoy the tale as much as I enjoy writing it. _


End file.
